The Map Never Lies
by TheBoltShapedScar
Summary: What happens when Remus confiscates The Marauders Map from Harry Potter, and finds Peter Pettigrew on it? What happens when he realises that Sirius might be innocent? RLSB SlASH!
1. Chapter 1

The Map Never Lies

**Chapter 1: **Pettigrew alive?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any place or person mentioned in this fanfiction. It's (unfortunately) all Jo's. (Joanne Kathleen Rowling, if you're in doubt  )

**Summary:** What happens when Remus confiscates The Marauders Map from Harry Potter, and finds Peter Pettigrew on it? What happens when he realises that Sirius might be innocent?

This ff will be two chapters long. Contains RemusXSirius – slash! There might be some minor changes, but I try to stick closely to Jo's storyline. Please R&R!

Remus watched as Harry made his way towards the Gryffindor tower. He still didn't quite believe what the famous boy had just given him. How had The Marauders Map ended up in the hands of this boy? He was James Potters son, sure, but James had never had the chance to give it to him, and Dumbledore wouldn't have done so either.

He shook his head, and slowly turned to walk back to his office. To come back to Hogwarts had been hard, memories had overwhelmed him. The fact that Sirius Black had just escaped and everyone talking about it had made it harder, and now this map…

Memories of a joyful past, fought their way from the subconscious part of his mind, where he usually kept them. Memories of wandering around the castle with the map in his hands, just as he did now. But it wasn't night, he was alone and he didn't even use the map.

He remembered how all four of them had been hiding under the invisibility cloak, even if they were too big, and how they had fought to cover themselves while Mrs. Norris walked by. He remembered how Peter had been scared to death, and how Mrs. Norris had stopped, sniffing in the air, which made them all feel uncomfortable. And he remembered how Sirius had kissed his neck, while James studied the map and Peter watched Mrs. Norris. A tear fell down his cheek, a bittersweet feeling spread in his body. He drew his wand, looked back, and tapped the map: "I solemnly that swear I am up to no good." A sad smile appeared on his face. Those words… Until now he had thought that he had forgotten them. Guided by the map, he walked back to his office without meeting a single person.

Remus entered the office belonging to the Defence teacher, he locked the door, shot a last glance on the map - and froze. By the fire in the Gryffindor common room he saw four dots named Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley… And Peter Pettigrew! "Impossible," he whispered, while sinking into an armchair. Harry hadn't been mistaken.

The map had never lied, but how could Peter be alive? And how could he be near the trio, without them taking any notice? Even if he was in his rat-form, somebody would definitely discover him. But them he remembered… Ronald Weasley had a rat! Was it possible? Could Peter Pettigrew be Ron's pet-rat? Remus didn't dare to follow the train of thought. If Pettigrew was alive, all he knew was false, and if it was… "Sirius," he whispered. And for the first time in twelve years, he allowed himself to believe; believe that his boyfriend might be innocent.

**A/N:** Short chapter, I know, but if it had been longer it would've been bad. One more chapters coming up, hope I'll be able to update quick. Hope you enjoyed it! And I looove reviews  If you give me more than just a few words, I'll promise to answer!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **Originally the fic was only going to be two chapters long. I would tell the story of the reunion between Remus and Sirius from Remus's PoV and stop before the full moon-thing. I was, however, encouraged to go on with the story, and so I have. Therefore, the full moon was last night, and not tonight. The first two chapters will follow Jo's storyline closely, but from chapter 3 it will be my plot.

He hadn't looked at the map since that day when he saw Wormtail on it. He couldn't bring himself to do so, just couldn't. Not even when Sirius had broken into the Gryffindor tower and woken up Ronald Weasley, he gave it a tap with his wand. What the hell was he supposed to do? He didn't know whether to believe that Sirius was innocent or not. He had seen Pettigrew on the map, and the map never lied, so far he had no troubles. But Peter might have a reason to hide. Remus didn't find it realistic, but it was a possibility. And if Sirius actually was innocent, then how would he, Remus, ever know, and how could Sirius be so? And what could he do about it? He couldn't contact the man he loved.

His heart hurt, and the tears he didn't spill in the daytime, wetted his pillow in the night. Hope, grief and anger fought a battle in his inside, leaving the doubt in his old wound, which had been ripped up.

It was evening. Remus sat in his office, drinking a recovering potion. The full moon had been last night, and even if he wasn't too well, he had convinced Madam Pomfrey to let him out of the hospital wing. From his window he could see the Whomping Willow, and he suddenly wanted to look at the map. Just one more time. With a shiver he tapped it, and buried his nose in it's secrets.

Sinking into his memories, he first thought that it was imagination. Near the Whomping Willow he saw the names Sirius Black, Ronald Weasley and Peter Pettigrew. He sprang to his feet, and hurried to the window. A big, black dog was moving towards the tree, dragging a boy behind it. The boy it was dragging seemed to be Ron Weasley. Remus watched, unable to move an inch, how the dog he believed to be Sirius Black, dragged Ron down to the tunnel, he saw the Willow unfreeze and Harry and Hermione fight to get past it. He didn't wait to see them make it. Suddenly he realised that the three youngsters thought Sirius was guilty, and Sirius might not be to friendly either. He might be the only person in the castle who had seen the scene, and he was definitely the only one who knew that Sirius was innocent. For some reason he didn't doubt it anymore.

Remus ran as fast as he could through the castle. Near the tree he found a stick to freeze the Willow, and he hurried through the corridors hoping that he would reach his goal early enough to stop a disaster. He heard voices and drew his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted. Harry's as well as some other wands flew through the air and he caught them. Right before him, he saw Sirius, and his heart bled for the man he loved. Sirius lay on the floor, skinny and bleeding. To his surprise he saw Hermione's cat protecting his former boyfriends chest.

"Where is he Sirius?"

The man slowly raised his arm and pointed at Ron. Remus nodded. He had expected this.

"But then… Why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless… Unless _he_ was the one… Unless you switched… Without telling me?"

Very slowly, Sirius nodded. His eyes fixed on Remus, to make him believe.

"Professor Lupin," Harry interrupted loudly, "what's going…?"

But Remus didn't hear him. He walked straight to Sirius, pulled him from the floor, and hugged him.

"I've missed you," Sirius whispered in his ear, so low that the others couldn't hear it. Remus felt how every bit of doubt he must have had left in his body disappeared. Sirius had missed him, and that was all that mattered. And when Sirius's lips touched his ear, he had to fight hard, not to cry.

"I've missed you too, Padfoot. I've missed you terribly!"

And Remus knew that everything would be alright. He heard Harry and Hermione's protests and he knew that he and Sirius owed them an explanation, but they could deal with it. With Sirius by his side he could deal with everything.

**A/N: **I've seen a few writers on this site calling the authors note for authors rambling and I suppose they're right. I really don't have anything to say except that I love feedback!! Comments, critism, proposals…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Map Never Lies by TheBoltShapedScar, chapter 3**

**Summary:** What happens when Remus confiscates The Marauders Map from Harry Potter, and finds Peter Pettigrew on it? What happens when he realises that Sirius might be innocent?

RLSB SLASH!

**Rating:** T (I haven't quite planned what to come in the next chapters. Rating might be raised.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any person, place, curse etc in the text below.

Explaining hadn't been easy. Actually the worst part hadn't been the mistrust of the students, but Sirius's eagerness to "commit the murder I was imprisoned for". Remus did, of course, understand him, but every time Sirius asked him to move on with his story, he had felt a jolt of fear that Azkaban might have made Sirius mad. And then, to make things even more complicated, Snape arrived.

But soon it would all be over. They were at the grounds of Hogwarts, Pettigrew chained to himself and Ron. Sirius was levitating Snape, who had been hurt rather badly. Remus looked guiltily at the unconscious man, but then shrugged. Snape had a bad habit of sneaking after him into the Shrieking Shack. He should've learned the consequences when Sirius played that trick on him in their schooldays.

He shot a glance at the moon and shuttered. Even under the influence of the wolfsbane potion, turning into a wolf wasn't a pleasant way to spend the night. But he was glad that it had been yesterday. It gave him a month to take care of Sirius without Sirius worrying about him. He smiled. Sirius used to be very protective when the full moon arrived.

"Why are you smiling Moony?" He hadn't realised that Sirius had caught up with him.

"I was just remembering how you used to act before the full moon."

The smile he earned for his words, almost made him tremble. _Oh god I've missed that smile. _

"I hope you won't mind if I …erh… will pick up the thread and support you at the next full moon?" Sirius said.

It was well hidden, but Remus heard it. The fear. The fear that he, Remus, would turn down the hopes of a man who had for so long been hopeless. The question Sirius had hidden beneath his seemingly carefree words was: "Do you still love me?" Remus didn't even need to consider it.

"I would love you to," he whispered, knowing that Sirius would understand. _I love you._

"Bloody perverts," Peter muttered.

Remus froze.

"What did you say?" Sirius snarled. "Strange, you didn't use to have a problem with our relationship. I s'pose it's your great new master who has suddenly turned you into a homophobe. But you know what Peter? You only live because of Harry, but I have a wand right here. And if you utter one more word, just one, which displeases me, I can't promise I will do as my godson wishes. So keep your bloody mouth SHOT!" His voice was dripping poison, his eyes shining. Peter cringed with fear.

"Sirius," Remus whispered, putting a hand on his arm to calm the man he loved. "There's no point in yelling at him for that. He's done far worse than calling us perverts. It's not like he doesn't deserve to get yelled at," he said, sending Peter a disgusted, though wistful look. "I just don't think he's worth it."

Sirius sighed. "Right as always," he mumbled. Remus grabbed his free hand and gave it a squeeze.

The moment of silence was broken by Hermione's voice, which, for once, sounded as if she wasn't quite sure whether she was right or not. "So… You're together? Like… I mean… Lovers?"

Remus gave her a warm smile, finding it amusing that Hermione Granger couldn't find words to fit. "Yes, we are. We started dating back in sixth year." He let out a little laugh. "We were afraid that James and Peter wouldn't like it, so we kept it as a secret the first month or so. But when we opened up, it was clear that neither of them had a problem with it. Your father, Harry, even laughed and told us that he had always known we would end up together."

"Hopefully you don't disapprove either, Harry," Sirius said with a hint of worry to his voice, "since I have already invited you to stay with me. You're still very welcome, even if we're going to be three, not two."

"Sure," Harry said hastily. "Anything to get away from the Dursleys, even if it means living with your teacher."

"I promise not to act as your professor. At least I'll try."

Harry sent him a huge grin. "Well, thanks, both you and Hermione lecturing me…" He let out a noise of despair, at which all laughed, except for Pettigrew and Hermione, who tried to look offended but couldn't help smiling.

**A/N:** What do you think? I loved to write it, it's been too long since I last wrote anything. And please review, or I can't promise to put up the next chapter!! (I hope it's a threat lol)

**Author's note 2: **I was just reading through the chapter, editing a little before posting it, when I stumbled upon the line 'pick uo the thread'. It always remembers me of the LotR 3, in the end, right before Frodo leaves for the grey havens. Frodo is thinking: "How do you pick up the thread of an old life? What do you do when you realise – there is no going back?"

I think it's a beautiful sentence, the essence of how Frodo feels. I know that kind of short sentences doesn't fit in novels, but I miss it when I read the books


	4. Chapter 4

**The Map Never Lies – chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, don't sue…

**Rating:** T, though it might be raised

Harry nearly knocked over Dumbledore, when opening the doors to the entrance hall of Hogwarts. Said man took in the situation in a moment.

"Fawkes told me something was going on," he explained, gesturing to the beautiful bird on his shoulder. He gently stroked the birds head. "Fawkes, I've got to ask you to take this message to Cornelius Fudge. It's urgent." He quickly wrote at message and tied it to the birds leg. Fawkes disappeared in a rush of golden light.

Dumbledore moved to the chained man and his keepers. "Mr. Weasley, you will go to Madam Pomfrey immediately. I'll guard Mr. Pettigrew. Miss Granger, you will escort Mr. Weasley to the Hospital Wing. Tell Poppy to come to my office when she has finished with Mr. Weasley. You're, of course, welcome to join us. I would be pleased to have you as a witness, when Fudge arrives."

Dumbledore replaced himself with Ron and they walked to his office in silence.

"I would be very pleased to be informed of what's going on before the Minister arrives," Dumbledore said gently. "Sometimes he, ahh, can't see the proof even if it's standing right before him. But first, I'd like to take of those chains. I'm sure Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew will agree, when I say that they are rather uncomfortable." With a flick of his wand, he released himself and Remus from the chains. Another flick, and Peter seemed to be free too. Remus, though, could sense the magic around the man. He was chained far better now than before.

"Sirius, if you would place professor Snape in that chair, please." Sirius did as he was told to and moved back to Remus's side. Remus smiled at him and Sirius squeezed his hand in return.

Remus found it hard to believe that their reunion had been so easy. It had hardly taken any words for them, to find out that their feelings were returned. Of course there was still a lot to be said, many wounds to be healed, but they would manage. He had been returned the gift he had been denied for thirteen years and nothing was going to change that.

Dumbledore conjured chairs for them. "So how come that Peter is here?" He asked.

"He's an animagus," Harry blurted out. "He's been hiding as Ron's pet-rat. And Sirius has been hunting him, so when Ron found Scabbers, I mean Pettigrew, Sirius had to take Ron, and Hermione and I followed. And Lupin saw it all on the map…"

"Harry, I believe that if professor Dumbledore is to have a fair chance to understand what you say, we'll have to begin with our schooldays," Remus gently interrupted.

"You see," he continued, talking to Dumbledore this time. "In my second year, my friends discovered my lycanthropy. They figured that the only way they would be able to help me, was if they could stay with me. Sirius got the brilliant idea that they had to become animagi."

"We managed the spell in our fifth year. I'm a dog, James was a stag and Peter is, as Harry tried to tell you, a rat. We also made a map of Hogwarts. A map which would show any person in the castle even if they were carrying invisibility cloaks or, in Peters case, are in the form of an animal. The Marauders Map shows you everything," he added the last with pride to his voice.

"How the map ended up in the hands of Harry, I don't know, but I confiscated it from him earlier this year and we both saw Pettigrew on it. At that time, I didn't know what do to, but this evening I suddenly saw Padfoot, that's Sirius in his animagus form, on the grounds. He was dragging Ron and Pettigrew behind him and Harry and Hermione was following. The thought that Pettigrew might be Ronald's pet, had already crossed my mind, so when I saw Sirius pulling Ron towards the willow, I had to find them. Harry and Hermione wouldn't know that Sirius was innocent."

Sirius took over again, explaining how Remus had entered at just the right moment, how they had explained things to the trio, how Snape had come interrupting and, finally, how they had revealed Peter.

Madam Pomfrey and Hermione arrived midway in the explanation, and Madam Pomfrey immediately rushed over to Snape and made sure that he was reawaken in a proper way. He was a bit dizzy at first, but started shouting when he saw Sirius. Dumbledore, however, managed to calm him down rather quickly.

"I'm positive he's innocent Severus. You'll have the explanation along with Fudge. He should arrive in a moment. I don't want you two to become great friends, but I want you to accept each other as long as you're both staying here," he said sternly. "C'mon, shake hands." Both men rose reluctantly, neither would have done it, if it hadn't been Dumbledore asking. The quickly shook hands, glancing evilly at each other. Dumbledore seemed oblivious to the fact that a shake of hands didn't mean friendship, 'cause she beamed happily.

"Ahh, here comes Fudge. I hope he brought a guard as I told him to. If not, I'll have you, Severus, to guard Peter Pettigrew until he has been handed over to the dementors."

Fudge had, indeed, brought guards. Dumbledore had picked up Fudge at the bottom of the staircase to his office, and had denied the minister to bring the dementors up the stairs.

As Fudge explained to the furious Dumbledore: "Albus, I'll take either Black or Pettigrew with me, I couldn't risk letting any of them escape. What kind of guards did you expect me to bring, when you asked me to come?"

Once their argument was over, however, Fudge was quite easy to convince that Sirius was innocent. He would have to go to court, but only Pettigrew would be taken away now.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said. "I think that you should go now. Before our minister calls for the guards."

Sirius shook his head.

"No," he said with a finality to his voice. "I have to be sure that he doesn't escape. I have to see him be taken away to truly believe it. I'll stay, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded. "So be it. Call for the guards Cornelius."

The dementors swept into the room silently, but definitely not unnoticed. Remus felt his blood freeze and instinctively reached for his wand, but then remembered that they were here to help.

Peter paled, but not as much as Sirius. The raven-haired man looked like a ghost. Remus grabbed his hand to comfort his (former) boyfriend, and Sirius immediately tightened his grip around Moony's hand. His knuckles went white and Remus bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from groaning in pain. The physical pain, however, drew away his attention from the dementors. He placed his free hand on Sirius's shoulder hesitantly, caressing the skin by pure instinct.

The dementors picked up Peter and dragged him out of the office. Fudge gave a quick wave and followed the horrible guards.

Suddenly Remus felt immensely grateful that he was sitting here with the people he cared for, and amongst them his regained lover. He felt Sirius relax a little under his fingertips, but he was still very tense and his eyes only expressed fear.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Dumbledore said softly. "I shouldn't have let you stay."

Sirius shook his head, not in denial, but as a dog shakes of the water. "It's okay," he said hoarsely. "It was my choice. I'm fine, just fine…"

But they all knew that he wasn't.

"Remus, would you be so kind to take Sirius to your room? I'm sure he can need a rest. I don't need you anymore, feel free to stay with him."

"Thank you, headmaster," Remus said, appreciating that Dumbledore trusted him to take care of Sirius and that he didn't question Sirius's right to stay in his room.

Dumbledore nodded when they walked out and Remus saw the smile in his eyes.

"It reminded me so much of that… place. A moment I thought they were going to take me instead of Peter. It…"

"Schh, love, you're here, you're safe. I promise I won't let them take you away, never again. And never again will I believe you to be guilty in anything. Oh, I'm so sorry Siri. I shouldn't have trusted them. I have missed you terribly."

Sirius hugged him, letting his fingers sink into the flesh of Remus's shoulders.

"I don't blame you. And I've missed you too," he sobbed. "The memory of you was one of the only happy thoughts I was able to hold onto."

Remus's heart beat fast as he drew Sirius closer. He didn't know what to say or do, so he just held onto the man he loved. He wanted to kiss him, to be assured that their shared love really did exist, but he didn't know whether Sirius was ready for such signs of affection.

Slowly the sobs tuned out.

"Remus," Sirius whispered, his eyes red. "Do you really still love me?"

Remus looked straight into his eyes. "Yes, Siri, I've never stopped loving you."

Suddenly Sirius's mouth was all over his, kissing him hungrily. Remus found himself responding to the kiss with an eagerness which surprised himself. He felt the tears well up in his eyes. He loved him so much, had been missing him so much.

When the tears left his eyes, Sirius's lips were there, kissing them away. Rough hands played with his hair, tangling in it. He took Sirius's head between his hands and brought their mouths together once more.

All their feelings, all their loss and pain and love was put into those kisses. Remus felt how the emotion made him tremble. He explored Sirius's mouth with his tongue, tasting him, wanting him. He felt the body pressed against his own. So familiar and yet so different. Twelve years in Azkaban had done their job. Sirius was thin, skinny, really. Remus could feel his bones sticking out, but it just made him want to take care of him. Make sure that he wouldn't starve any more, protect him from all the evil in the world.

Evening turned into night. The kisses had faded out and the two men lay on Remus's bed. Sirius had dozed of some time ago, but Remus was awake. He lay still, eyes wide open, a smile playing on his lips.

When sleep finally caught up on him, his smile remained.

**A/N: **I'm not so pleased with the part where they are explaining things to Dumbledore and such. Did you like it? I am usually better at writing about people's thoughts, than writing conversation and this chapter definitely proved it! But I hope you liked it anyway  I haven't planned exactly what to come in the next chapter(s), but I'll try to spend the xmas holiday wisely and update!!

Merry Christmas to all of you!!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Map Never Lies – chapter 5**

Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, blah blah…

**A/N:** Any Draco/Harry fans reading this? Just realised: Deathly Hallows DH, Draco/Harry DH. A sign?? Okay, I know it's not, but I love to hope! 

It took me a little longer than expected to update, but not too long I think. Hopefully, you agree. On with the show!

"So," Sirius started, "since you said we had to talk, I take it you have something to say from when I … wasn't here?"

Remus nodded. He knew Sirius would understand, but he feared telling him anyway.

"I just wanted you to know, that I've been with a few guys when you were away," he said, not looking at his boyfriend. "I didn't think I was going to have you back ever again, so I had to try to move on with my life. I didn't succeed very well, though." He added the last with a shallow laugh.

Remus looked up at Sirius anxiously. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Sirius gave him a small smile. "Moony, it's not like if I would have expected anything else. I suppose I would've done the same. I don't like it, I have to admit that, but I understand that you couldn't keep thinking about me." A painful expression darkened his face for a moment and Remus's heart bled for him.

"That was exactly why I didn't succeed in moving on," he whispered. "I knew I shouldn't keep thinking about you, but I did. I couldn't let go, Siri, not as long as you were still out there, alive. I tried to hate you for what you had done, but I kept thinking about the person you used to be or pretended to be. The person I now know for sure was your true self."

"Tell me about them," Sirius demanded hoarsely.

Remus's bent head shot up in surprise. "About…?"

"The ones you have been with. I need to know that you hide nothing from me."

Remus gulped. He hadn't expected this.

"Well, it took a year or so for me to realise that I had to find a substitute for you. At the time I still missed you desperately and everybody told me it was unhealthy. I started dating some guy called Jacob. Mostly because he didn't remind me of you. Not particularly pretty, blonde hair, about as tall as myself, lots of humour, though it was a different kind of humour than yours. It lasted four weeks, then he realised that I didn't truly love him.

Half a year later I met a muggle, good-looking with the same eyes as yours. I got a muggle job, which I quite liked, because they didn't know anything about werewolves. But of course my boss wasn't the only one who didn't know. The muggle thought I was having an affair with somebody, when I came back after the full moon and refused to tell him where I had been. I realized that I couldn't sneak away every month and expect him to just trust me, so I ended it.

It didn't hurt that I wasn't with him anymore. I liked him, I liked them all, but I didn't love any of them. But every time I failed making a relationship work, I felt that _I_ was a failure and that hurt. It also made me miss you even more.

I tried two more times. Both times wizards who reminded me of you in some way, both relationships lasting a few months. And then I simply decided to give up trying. I shut you out of my head along with the others. Or at least I tried.

As the years passed by, the memory of you became kind of distant. A dull, ignored pain. My dreams about you, about us, were rare these years. That is until you escaped. I've been thinking about you all year."

Sirius was silent after the long monologue of his lover. "Thanks Remus," he said calmly, his voice seeming a bit wistful to Remus. "If it had been me to choose, I would never have caused you such pain."

"Of course not," Remus said. "I know that Siri! You don't blame yourself, do you?"

Sirius merely shrugged. "Not really," he said, "but I can't help feeling that I should have prevented James from changing the secret-keeper."

Remus drew him into a tight hug. "It was their choice entirely, Sirius, and you couldn't have known. Neither of us knew. And Peter will be punished fairly, I'm sure."

Sirius returned the hug, and for a while they just sat there on the couch in Remus's office, slowly relaxing into each others arms.

**A/N**: There's this little, purple button, right beneath this, with two small letters on it…

More fluffy, less angsty in the next chapter. At least less angsty. Sirius will be acting assistant for Remus in a DADA lesson!

Oh yeah, almost forgot! I've been thinking whether it would be appropriate or not to write about the trial against Peter. What d'you think?


	6. Chapter 6

**The Map Never Lies – Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything but the plot and sexual preferences

**Rating: **T

**A/N:** Okay, I know the exams are actually over, but pretend that there are still lessons as usual. And btw, this is the last chapter! I figured it would seem awkward and unnatural to continue it from here.

"Remus, where are you going?" Sirius whined. Remus laughed at him.

"I have lessons, Siri. As much as I would like to stay with you all day long, I _do_ have a job."

"Who are you teaching?"

"Gryffindor fourth years. Ron's elder twin brothers are in the class. I guess you would like them. It was them who found the Map and gave it to Harry in the first place. He told us, remember?"

Sirius sat straight up on the bed. "You're teaching them? Right now? Can I come Moony, please? Pretty please?"

Remus walked over to the bed and kissed his excited lover.

"Sure, Siri. If you promise not to cause trouble."

Sirius beamed happily. "It'll be great! And don't worry, I won't cause trouble, but I bet the students will. No more exams, means no more grades. They don't give a shit about those lessons. Remember how I convinced you to go to Hogsmeade with me instead of having History of Magic?"

Remus smiled at the memory. Yes, he did remember.

"Get dressed, Siri, or we will be late."

"Students! Can I have your attention please. This is Sirius Black. I'm sure Dumbledore told you everything this morning. Sirius is here to assist me.

Seeing as we only have two lessons left before the end of term feast, I won't start a new project. I will give you a small assignment. You can choose whatever you want, as long as we've been working with it this year. If you spend your time wisely, you don't have to do any homework. I don't expect a fully detailed report. 6 to 8 inches of parchment will be fine."

"Do you really enjoy making them do something boring?" Sirius muttered.

"I'd rather spend the lesson talking about some subject, but I guess that would be more boring, and as I said: There's no point in beginning a new project. Besides – I wanted you to have a chance to talk to the students. That's why you wanted to be here in the first place!"

"Actually, I just wanted to be around you," Sirius whispered, his mouth almost touching the professors ear. He drew back and sent Remus a wicked grin, which he couldn't help, but return.

"Professor Lupin? Can you please come and help me with this?"

As Remus went to help the student, Sirius wandered of to the identical redheads he had spotted near the window.

When he reached their table, one of them quickly shoved something away. Sirius grinned, and resisted the temptation to confiscate whatever it was.

"Are we supposed to call you Professor Black?" One of the twins asked.

"I don't know if you're supposed to. Better call me Sirius. You're Ron's elder brothers, right? What's your names?"

"Fred."

"And George."

"Pleasure to meet you," Sirius said, before conjuring a chair for himself. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of the map, and, especially, for giving it to Harry. It _is_ more appropriate, after all, that he has it. And if Remus hadn't confiscated it from him, then who knows what had become of me?"

The twins stared at him in confusion, and Sirius frowned.

"Ron hasn't told you? Oh no, of course not. He doesn't know. It was only Harry and Hermione who…" he trailed of, realising that he shouldn't speak about the timeturner.

"Sorry, Sirius, but what exactly are we supposed to know?"

"And why do you thank us for handing Harry the map?"

"I," Sirius said proudly, "am Padfoot. Remus over there, he's Moony, James was Prongs and Peter is Wormtail."

The twins gaped at him. "Holy crap," Fred mumbled.

"Cool," George said.

"So naturally, Remus knew how the map worked when he confiscated it from Harry, and he saw Pettigrew on it, and me as well. It made things a lot easier that he was there to explain things to Harry, Hermione and your brother the other night."

"Are you sure this conversation is fit for the class, Siri?"

"Absolutely, professor," Sirius said, sending Remus his best puppy look. "I'm teaching them the fine art of Marauders History, which, indeed, is a tale filled with dark elements!"

Remus shook his head, but couldn't help laughing. "You're unbelievable," he said.

Sirius rose from his chair, the twins completely forgotten.

"I know. That's why you love me!"

Remus blushed, he hadn't forgotten the class, but when he looked into the deep brown eyes, he did.

"True," he whispered.

Sirius drew him into a tight hug and kissed him lightly on the lips.

The class stared in shocked silence. Granted, Dumbledore had told them that Sirius was innocent and that Remus, along with the trio, had been involved in the revealing of Peter Pettigrew, but he hadn't spoken of any relationship between the two.

Someone coughed, and the two men quickly let go of each other. Remus was blushing furiously and smiling sheepishly, Sirius beamed and winked at the class.

"I'm sorry if the incident disturbed you, go back to work please," Remus said, a calm look replacing the flushed and rather embarrassed one.

Some of the girls giggled, some just stared and others shook their heads, smiling, before returning to their work. Remus noticed gratefully that nobody were showing signs of disgust.

"Let me see those papers." Sirius grabbed for the stack of assignments which had just been handed in. "Geez, Remmie, most of them have actually written something. How do you make them do it?"

Remus took the pieces of parchment and stowed them into his bag. "Have you considered the possibility that they like to be here? That they, unlike you, don't think it's a waste of time to go to school after exams?"

"It must be you, they like," Sirius said. "It can't be school."

Remus watched as a lock of black hair fought its way from behind Sirius's ear to his eyes. He reached forward and placed it behind his ear where it belonged.

"You shouldn't have cut it," Sirius commented. "It wasn't falling into my eyes before." He pouted childishly, but Remus could see the gleam in his eyes.

"Come here," he whispered, and Sirius happily obliged.

The kiss was different from the others they had shared after Azkaban. It was passionate and held no messages. No assurances that they were there for each other, no questions, no excuses nor comfort. It was a kiss of pure want.

Remus moaned and closed his eyes as Sirius's tongue slit into his mouth. He grabbed the taller mans shoulders and clung to them, while returning the kiss eagerly. Strong hands caressed his back and made him shiver. He trailed his tongue over Sirius's bottom lip and earned a moan. His right hand travelled from shoulder to chest and explored his lovers body through the fabric of the cloak. Remus could feel the bones under his hand, but it didn't matter so much anymore.

He felt lips on his neck and moved his head to make space for Sirius. Eager hands tugged at his cloak, and Remus drew back.

"Siri," he panted, his voice rusty, "I think we should return to my office. Students could walk in here. And I want this to be something special, not just a random shag on a desk."

It wasn't that they hadn't had sex before, but it was so many years ago, and Remus couldn't help but feel that it was their first time jet again.

Sirius looked at him, his eyes darker than usual. "I guess you're right," he whispered. He gave Remus a chaste kiss, before taking his hand.

"Come on, Remmie, lets celebrate freedom!"

**A/N:** How was the ending? It's usually pretty easy to end a one-shot, but this was harder. I think I did a better job regarding quick updates, than I had expected. I appreciate honest opinions and comments!


End file.
